


To Seduce A Bookworm

by thelonelyotakugirl



Series: Got This Humongous Crush On You [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is undoubtedly in love with Merlin Emrys. Problem? Merlin prefer books than Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Seduce A Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely **Figgthe3rd**
> 
> The Adventures of Merlin is not mine if it was, we wouldn't have gotten the ending we got.
> 
> Just a short one shot that my beta wants a continuation of as well.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this. :)

* * *

Arthur was at the end of his wit.

He did everything he could to catch the attention of his new love interest.

_Everything._

He followed the advice from people like sweet Guinevere to the drunkard Gwaine.

But nothing, so far, has worked in gaining the interest of his affections.

And it frustrates him to no end; and is pitiable to the point Morgana had long before stopped giving jabs about him and his yearning to have his love as his.

And Arthur cannot believe that he would go to this point just for him.

_Merlin Emrys._

An English Lit and History major with philosophy as his minor.

It was laughable, at first, to Arthur’s friends that the blonde was so love struck with such an awkward, gangly and pasty looking man. 

But Arthur fell for the man’s kind eyes and soft smile.

Even further did he fall in love more when he saw how passionate his love could be for the things he believes in and loves?

_Merlin loved books._

As Arthur deduced when the blonde kept following the lanky man to a particular second hand bookstore a few blocks away from the university but a walking distance from Merlin’s shared apartment and favorite coffee place.

Arthur took note of Merlin’s favorite novels and authors to the point instead of studying his major exams for the semester in business; he was quoting literary works from Robert Frost to Beatrix Potter.

It made his room mate Leon laugh to tears but Arthur ignored it just because he knew that all of this would be worth it once he had Merlin as his.

He did attempt to hold a conversation with Merlin before; even asked him out but every response was a raised eyebrow and a polite rejection.

When he had lost hope, he had asked one of the brunette’s friends why Arthur was rejected every time he had asked Merlin out.

Arthur was everything anyone would dream of having by their side. Handsome, fit and came from old money which would mean they would never be without.

_Not that Arthur thought of being with Merlin to their graying age._

The other friend, William, chortled while Freya had calmly explained that Merlin has never been interested in anyone. And the only thing that would garner any attention from him would be books.

So Arthur has come to this point.

To the point that he had spent £68.00 on a perfume he wasn’t sure would work but he was desperate enough to try it.

**PAPER PASSION PERFUME FOR BOOK LOVERS**

As Arthur sprays this on himself, he laments that it was not like his usual brands of perfume and had remind himself that this was for the greater good.

After a good minute of preening and checking he was presentable enough, he went his way to university, hoping he’d catch Merlin before both of their classes started.

Arthur then spots Merlin tucked in a little alcove near the main building entrance.

He steadies himself and goes to greet the reading brunette.

“Morning, Merlin.” Arthur greets with much enthusiasm.

Merlin doesn’t acknowledge him but had stopped reading and took a whiff in the air.

The pale man finally looks at the blonde with a confused look.

Merlin, righting himself, tucked the book he was reading in his satchel then stands in front of Arthur, subtly smelling him.

Arthur was doing a little dance in his head.

Merlin stops then stares at Arthur.

A few moments, the brunette asks, “Would you like to have coffee with me after classes?”.

Merlin’s expression is lovely, smiling at him and his eyes are twinkling; and how Arthur wished he could kiss the other man in public but he stops himself from giving in to that urge.

“Yes. Of course.” And, finally, Arthur was one step closer to have Merlin as his.

“Good.” Merlin gives him a small smile then kisses him on the cheeks and is off towards his classes.

And Arthur is left dumbstruck, wondering if he should put a plastic wrap on his right cheek just so the feeling of Merlin’s lips on him would not fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has a tumblr account especially the fandom ones, I do believe you are familiar with the product I've used in the story.
> 
> A cheer or a jeer? Comment on. I'll take it under consideration. :)


End file.
